Crown Hotel
The Crown Hotel (also known as The Crown or The Hub by hitmen) is a chain of hotels located across the globe. On the surface, it is an ordinary hotel run by civilian staff. However, unbeknownst to the public, the hotel chain is secretly a haven for a network of hitmen and cyberterrorists loyal to the Babylon Coalition, who use the hotel chain as a shelter/safehouse during missions overseas. This is so the hitmen and cyber-terrorists maintain the illusion of being "tourists" so they won't cause a panic among the local populace of the countries they operate in. Rules The leaders of the assassin syndicate that owns the hotel chain have a strict "honor code" that assassins must adhere by. These rules are enforced with strict penalties for violation, which usually involve either excommunication, the execution of the offender, or both, depending on the severity of the violation. A breakdown of the rules can be found below: *No killing shall be done on hotel grounds. Violations of this rule shall result in revokation of membership and/or death. Note that a loophole was discovered after concerned were raised about the possibility of rival hitmen attacking the Crown Hotel. To that end, there was a special "Exemption Clause"-killing of ''other hitmen ''that attack the hotel is permitted (provided that they actually manage to break into the hotel). The rule was soon amended to say that if a target seeks shelter in the Crown Hotel, they cannot be killed. *Blood oaths shall be upheld regardless of the circumstances. Violations include abandoning the oath (turning one's back on the oath) or killing the one who made the oath. Violations shall result in revokation of membership and/or death. *No killing of hotel guests (same as the first rule, except aimed at hotel guests instead of other hitmen): Note that this rule has caused controversy due to many hitmen fearing that regular tourists may be suspicious and expose their true identities. *For cyberterrorists only; Cyberterrorists are forbidden from using the hotel's online services as "target practice" for their hacking abilities. Violations shall result in revokation of membership and/or death. Services The Crown Hotel chain provides both services for regular guests (as part of its disguise as a hotel chain) and services exclusively for hitmen. These include: *Room Service *Weapons and ammo-Assassins are provided with the firearms and ammunition they need to kill their targets. This service is disguised as a bar/restaurant. *Fashion and body armor-A professional team of tailors and seamstresses crafts out body armor disguised as ordinary clothing for their hitmen/hitwomen. *Mapmaking-Trained cartographers create maps of areas the hitmen's targets are located. *Transportation-Disguised as a regular taxi service *Barber/hairdresser. Known locations United States of America *New York City, NY *Sterling, Virginia *Washington DC, Virginia *Buffalo, NY *Indianapolis, Indiana *Atlanta, Georgia *Charlotte, North Carolina *Chicago, Illinois *Cleveland, Ohio *Tallahassee, Florida *Orlando, Florida *Miami, Florida *Houston, Texas *Austin, Texas *New Orleans, Louisiana *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Los Angeles, California *San Diego, California *San Francisco, California *Spokane, Washington *Augusta, Main *Seattle, Washington *Ontario, Canada *Nova Scotia, Canada *Alberta, Canada *Saskatchewan, Canada *British Columbia, Canada Europe *London, England *Prague, Czech Republic *Moscow, Russia *St. Petersburg, Russia *Volgograd, Russia *Paris, France *Brussels, Belgium *Naples, Italy *Rome, Italy *Athens, Greece *Crete, Greece *Ankara, Turkey *Istanbul, Turkey Asia *Shanghai, China *Jakarta, Indonesia *Beijing, China *Guangzhou, China *Tokyo, Japan *Osaka, Japan *Nagoya, Japan *Sendai, Japan *Hakodate, Japan *Seoul, South Korea/United Korean Confederacy *Hanoi, Vietnam *Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Sumatra, Indonesia *Riyadh, Saudi Arabia *Tehran, Iran *Damascus, Syria *Baghdad, Iraq *Amman, Jordan *Duabi, United Arab Emirates *Muscat, Oman Africa NOTE: Africa has the fewest number of safehouses/hotels for the Babylon Coalition for unknown reasons *Cairo, Egypt *Rabat, Morocco *Mogadishu, Somalia *Addis Ababa, Ethiopia *Gaborone, Botswana *Nairobi, Kenya *Abidjan and Yamoussoukro, Ivory Coast South America *Sao Paulo, Brazil *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *La Paz & Sucre, Bolivia (Temporarily closed down, later reopened to shelter hitmen trying to kill members of either Los Eternos or Division 9). *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Bogotá, Colombia *Belmopan, Belize *Caracas, Venezuela (Temporarily closed down, later reopened to shelter hitmen trying to kill members of either Los Eternos or Division 9). *Tegucigalpa, Honduras Central America *Panama City, Panama *Mexico City, Mexico *Acapulco, Mexico *Tegucigalpa, Honduras *Havana, Cuba Trivia *The concept of the Crown Hotel being a hitman's hideout in disguise is inspired by the Continental from the John Wick film franchise. Gallery Crown Hotel Suite 3.jpg|Crown Hotel suite in Austin, Texas Crown Hotel Suite 2.jpg|Crown Hotel suite in Austin, Texas Crown Hotel suite 1.jpg|Crown Hotel suite in Austin, Texas Crown Hotel, Czech Republic.png|Crown Hotel, Czech Republic location Crown Hotel, Dubai Location.png|Crown Hotel, United Arab Emirates Location Crown Hotel, Los Angeles Location 4.png|Crown Hotel, Los Angeles Location Crown Hotel, Los Angeles location 3.png|Crown Hotel, Los Angeles location Crown Hotel, Los Angeles Location 2.png|Crown Hotel, Los Angeles Location Crown Hotel, Los Angeles location.png|Crown Hotel, Los Angeles location The Crown Hotel.jpg|Crown Hotel, New York location Category:Locations